Trivium Intro
by BlackPenInkonPaper
Summary: Have you heard the story of the three siblings?


_Long Ago, there lived three siblings, Oddin, long haired brother, and the oldest. He bore striking green eyes and sharp claws. His name meant fury and anger. Pos, a short furred black cat with glowing amber eyes, his name meant kindness and final, Alcari. Gray and white with shimmering blue eyes. She was always... Different from the others. She never agreed with them.. She just wanted equality between the three kingdoms_

 _Each sibling had a link.._

 _Pos, linked to the heavens, able to contact angels and spirits and summon them.._

 _Oddin, much like his brother Pos, had a link to Hell.. Able to summon demons and un-godly creatures._

 _Alcari with no real power had the stength of both Heaven and Hell in her body._

 _But Oddin didn't want equality or any rights upon them.. He wanted them to be all under his rule, instead of being divided and different in their ways but all the same... Harsh and un-welcoming with no rights. Forced labor for the services of the three siblings._

 _Pos tried to explain that all the kingdoms needed to be different.. For he thought it was shadow the Pantheon and create forever darkness._

 _Alacri, even though she never agreed with them, sided with her older brother Pos. Each kingdom created a certain.. Stability.. An Equality among the civilizations._

 _This is were everything changed.._

 _Oddin snapped, the night after an argument erupted, the very next night Oddin attempted to assassinate his younger brother.. This caused a rupture between the two cities now called Atlantis and Valhalla._

 _Wars Erupted_

 _Murders..._

 _Kidnappings.._

 _The bond between the three siblings broke, causing the magic that once ruled all three kingdoms to tear away into nothing but a war zone._

 _Alcari, with all her might used all her magic to end the two brothers fight resulting in her own death._

 _The two brothers, broken up and at loss of their sibling ordered the kingdoms to be separated into cities, The Cyprus city, once a hot desert now a forever cold mountainous region with tall sky scraping mountains with tunnels in them leading to their camp. Lead by Valahalla, hilly with free roamning plains,  
_

 _And Atlantis, swampy in areas but flooded with water, their lands all over large islands/_

 _Her spirit lies in a tall mountain next to the two others that separated from camp, temple and storage mountain filled with riches._

 _The tallest mountain, the temple. Inside there is a tall canine like statue everyone calls "Anubis" along side is a cat statue, resembling her body and markings._

 _The Cyprus city is filled with mountains and caves, their main prey are snow hares, birds and small mice._

 _Their bodies are sleek, thin and rippling with muscles from climbing. Their pelts are thick, the most are not long. Their claws are sharp and thick, neatly tucked in to avoid them getting stuck. Fur surrounds their pads to protect them from the cold_

 _Valahalla_

 _A consent musty scent of blood._

 _Their lands have lush grass, an abundance of pray with large divets in the grassy hills that ripple like the oceans._

 _Their prey consits of rabbits, birds, mice and free roaming martens._

 _They are small in size, overly thin and quick on flat lands. Their pelts are short and rough to the touch. Their claws and sharp and normally over sized._

 _Atlantis_

 _surrounding its borders, the lush grasses of Valahalla meet wet swampy lands that are nearly impossible to navigate without spotting the tiny shallow path._

 _Nearing the camp, it turns into pure water, fresh water. Each island is connected by logs, said to be played by Pos himself. There are islands, all surrounded by a thick bunch of sharp leaved reeds. Each island higher than the other, the scents are all too fresh to find which island they use as they switch depending on Mother Moon's orbit._

 _The cats here are fell feed and medium sized, with soft pads that wade through the water like fish. Their claws are oddly thin but needle sharp._

 _With the remaining siblings still in regi, the new leader of the Alcari Tribe, a pure-blood, but with the DNA of Alcari herself._

 _The brothers do not yet know of his DNA but do know his blood-line comes from the gods of the Cyprus lands one a hot arid desert._

 _He goes by the name of Ahkmenrah the Loyal, his fur resembling the great Alcari, his body sleek and with thick fur. His sharp green eyes and his accented tone._

 _He disagrees with battles and the hunger for power has everyone should have their own way of living that suits their standards._

 _The story goes on, but now they all face a new threat._

 _The power hungry and blood driven_ _Oddin has gone silent along with his tribe, but patrols have gone missing, and the stench of blood is even carried over the un-breakable Alcari mountains.  
_


End file.
